In many analog and digital communication systems a single indicator such as a light emitting diode (LED) or similar device provides a visual indication that a data packet transmitted from the transmitting end (either wirelessly or through other media) was validly received at the receiving end. Usually, the visual indicator blinks once for valid reception and does not give any indication of the degree or magnitude of any measurable analog or digital quantity, such as a quantity associated with the reception level.
In many applications, however, such as a wireless security system installed in an indoor environment, it is of interest to provide a further indication as to the quality of the reception or other analog quantity. In the example of a security system, this is important especially when the system is being installed and the optimal placement of the many wireless sensors in terms of reception quality must be determined. It is desirable to provide a user or installer of such a system a visual indication means by which the reception quality, i.e., quality of transmission, can be discerned in a simple and inexpensive manner. Providing this visual indication means permits the user or installer to quickly place a sensor in an optimal location within the area the sensor is to be installed.